Ella sera amada
by hanna19
Summary: Porque despues de todas las adversidades se puede vover a amar, porque por fin ella sera amada como debio haber sido hace tiempo. Losa personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autore


Ella será amada 

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el acontecimiento que marcaría para siempre el corazón del rey vampiro, ya que desde ese momento nada volvió a ser como antes, el solo podía estar al lado de la persona que más amo en toda su inmortalidad como su amigo, esa que lo cautivo para siempre con una simple sonrisa, pero que ahora tenía que verla todos los días con otro y eso lastimaba más a su ya roto y oscurecido corazón. Muchas veces deseaba alejarse ella, irse para no volver, pero no podía, porque sabía que ella eso la lastimaría mucho y el a pesar de no haber sido correspondido como quisiera, no soportaría verla sufrir, no soportaría verla llorar y menos si él era las causas de esas lágrimas, solo le quedaba estar en el lugar que le correspondía como su amigo, su mejor amigo según ella, y aguantar ese dolor que causaba esas palabras, que para el eran has hirientes que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

En el tiempo trascurrido esa inocente niña con un peculiar gorro de orejas de conejo que un día conoció, creció para transformarse en una hermosa mujer que conservaba un poco de esa inocencia, esa mujer más conocida por todos como Fionna la humana, había llegado a convertirse en la heroína más grande de todo Aaa con su valentía, coraje y heroísmo que la caracterizaban y sin perder la belleza que tenía tan cautivado al vampiro. Ella era su reina según él, aun sabiendo de que en realidad no era suya, pero teniendo el consuelo de saber que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, no el que el pretendía claro, pero aún tenía su cariño y aprecio de alguna manera, que con el tiempo supo ganarse estando siempre en los momentos más difíciles para la humana, ayudándola de alguna manera con palabras de aliento o como en algunas ocasiones siendo su pañuelo de lágrimas, esos momentos eran los que más odiaba el peli negro, ya que verla llorar sin consuelo le dolía y dolía demasiado pero también le provocaba frustración ya que de alguna manera en la posición que se encontraba no podía hacer mucho por ella, solamente consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Esa tarde era como cualquier otra para el demonio, pero con la diferencia de que rondaban imágenes en su cabeza los recientes acontecimientos que le había tocado presenciar e implicaban de manera directa a cierta chica de cabello rubio, pero el recordar esa situación no era del agrado para el vampiro ya que le provocaba cierta ira y frustración.

El joven se encontraba, en su habitación, tumbado en su cama boca arriba, con la mirada pérdida en el techo del lugar, con una expresión de enojo y fastidio en su rostro, murmurando maldiciones o reproches por todo lo acontecido:

Marshall Lee: es un maldito estúpido – decía con enojo el chico – no la valora y la trata como quiere, es un idiota…pero continua así, si continua haciéndole daño, si sigue haciéndola sufrir, deseara nunca haberlo hecho – decía el inmortal con mucha ira y frustración al recordar el momento vivido unos días atrás.

_Flashback_

_Era un día tranquilo en las tierras de Aaa, el clima se mostraba despejado, ideal para pasear, y precisamente en ese día tan acogedor, se encontraban dos individuos charlando anímicamente, cerca de la casa del árbol de la heroína de estas tierras, justamente esos seres que encontraban platicando animadamente se trataban de la dueña de la casa de la casa del árbol, Fionna la humana y de su mejor amigo, el rey vampiro, Marshall Lee, que tenía un paraguas en la mano para cubrirse del sol._

_El joven se encortaba levitando al lado de la chica del gorro de conejo blanco, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de mujer que se la notaba algo triste por su forma de relatar a su amigo lo que le sucedía:_

_Fionna: sabes Marshall no entiendo lo que está pasando, es decir no sé porque las cosas cambiaron tanto entre el príncipe flama y yo – decía en forma angustiada la chica por lo que le estaba pasando – esta diferente, es distante conmigo y a veces llega a ser incluso frio…..incluso hubo veces que me ha tratado muy mal y me gritaba – termino de hablar la rubia para bajar la mirada, evitando mirar a su amigo ya sea porque le apenaba un poco hablar de esto o porque no quería que el chico viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos._

_El muchacho la escuchaba atentamente, con el pasar de sus palabras se afligía aún más por el estado de su "amiga", además estaba demás decir que le dolía mucho verla así. Cuando la chica termino de hablar, este se quedó callado unos minutos para luego decir:_

_Marshall Lee: ya Fionna no te pongas así, no lo vale – le decía el inmortal a modo de consuelo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la humana – además él es idiota por no valorarte, no sabe lo que tiene al lado - agregaba el hombre, que se notaba preocupado por ella._

_Fionna: ¿T-tú lo crees? – preguntaba la rubia, al momento de levantar la mirada y dirigirla a donde se encortaba el peli negro _

_Marshall Lee: claro que si Fionna yo nunca te mentiría, además tu eres una gran chica, eres intrépida, valiente, graciosa, inteligente, hermosa – pero en el instante en que el joven se percató de lo que estaba diciendo, este se puso algo nervioso por lo que acababa de decir – emmmm digo que…..bueno eso tu eres una gran persona Fionna y no vale la pena el que te pongas así por esto y menos que llores – decía el muchacho de manera cálida a la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla evitando que esa solitaria lagrima surcara por su rostro._

_La humana al escuchar esas palabras del vampiro, esta se puso sumamente nerviosa y apenada, que se notaba por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y también se la notaba impresionada por el tierno gesto que había tenido el inmortal para con ella:_

_Fionna: G-gracias, gracias - decía la chica sin salir por completo de su asombro, al sentir la fría mano del peli negro sobre su mejilla, pero luego de unos momentos pudo reaccionar y agregar- gracias realmente no sé qué haría sin ti Marshall…eres un gran amigo –al momento en que la joven se paraba de donde se encontraba sentada, sobre el techo de su casa, para acercarse al vampiro y darle un efusivo abrazo, que este correspondió al instante._

_Marshall Lee: jaja por lo visto serias una niña llorona – decía de manera burlona el muchacho, para aparentar el dolor que le provocaba el que a pesar de todo lo siguiera considerando solo su amigo._

_Pero ese abrazo no duro mucho ya que escucharon la voz de alguien conocido por los dos y odiado por el vampiro, se trataba del novio de la rubia, el príncipe flama, que se acercaba a su casa mientras la llamaba:_

_Príncipe flama: Fionna ¿estás aquí?, Fionna – la llamaba el elemental a la humana, esperando que esta apareciera._

_La chica al darse cuenta que su novio la llamaba, se separó del peli negro, lo miro a la cara y le dijo:_

_Fionna: gracias Marshall, gracias por escucharme ahora me siento mejor – le decía la mujer mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sincera al chico – pero debo irme, nos vemos luego ¿sí?_

_Marshall Lee: si claro nos vemos Fionna – le dijo el demonio a modo de despedía viendo como ella se dirigía hacia su novio para darle un abrazo, y sin poder soportar más la escena se fue del lugar mientras decía a modo de susurro:_

_Marshall Lee: a veces me pregunto porque no puedo dejar de amarte Fionna… - dijo el muchacho de manera melancólica._

_Fin del Flashback_

Marshall Lee: HAAA ¡MIERDA¡ ¡ PORQUE¡ porque ella sigue estando con un idiota como este – se decía así mismo muy frustrado y molesto el inmortal- además imbécil ya quiso hacerle daño antes – dijo el vampiro para luego volver a recordar ese amargo momento, que si no fuera por la rubia hubiera matado ahí mismo al elemental de fuego.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba el vampiro en el castillo del gobernante del dulce reino, charlando sobre un tema en común, pero al trascurrir la conversación, esta se volvía más a acalorada hasta percatarse a una discusión:_

_Dulce Príncipe: al parecer eres más idiota de lo que creía Marshall, si sabes que le está haciendo daño, que la trata como me dices porque no haces algo, o es que acaso todavía no te diste cuenta – le decía el muchacho de piel y cabello rosado a su amigo, que se lo notaba fastidiado ante la actitud del vampiro._

_Marshall Lee: ¡qué crees que no me di cuenta estúpido¡- le respondía el peli negro que también se encontraba hastiado ante los cometarios del príncipe- pero para ti es tan fácil decirlo, verdad cara de chicle….tu no entiendes que hago algo que llegue a molestar a Fionna…terminare de perderla completamente- decía el chico que sentía como un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada por la persona que amaba._

_Dulce Príncipe: entiendo, no es una situación fácil….pero dime, tú me dijiste que la amabas ¿verdad? Y dijiste que harías lo que sea por ella y que la protegerías de lo que fuera ¿cierto?_

_Marshall Lee: si lo dije y a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto rosadito, porque la verdad no te entiendo._

_Dulce príncipe: a lo que refiero cerebro de murciélago es que si la amas como tanto dices, a veces se tiene que estar dispuesto a correr algunos riesgos por esa persona._

_Luego de eso hubo un momento de silencio, que no duro demasiado ya que fue roto por la voz del inmortal:_

_Marshall Lee: sabes que, me largo de aquí, solamente estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo – dijo molesto el muchacho para luego dirigirse a la salida del casillo._

_Dulce Príncipe: como quieras – le respondió, y cuando se aseguró de que el vampiro ya se había ido agrego – realmente eres un estúpido._

_Ya alejado del dulce reino, el peli negro levitaba, con sus paraguas porque aún era de día, dirigiéndose al bosque, mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones:_

_Marshall Lee: valla ese Gumball sigue siendo un terco estúpido….y más estúpido soy yo por pedirle un consejo a el- se recriminaba el inmortal por su acción._

_Siguió así unos momentos hasta que escucho la voz de alguien conocido en medio del bosque, este rápidamente bajo hasta el lugar para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa vos se trataba de Fionna la humana, que no se encontraba sola, ya que en el lugar también se encontraba su novio, el príncipe flama, pero hubo algo que asombro al vampiro, haciendo que a la vez una ira tremenda recorriera su cuerpo, ya que el "novio" de la chica se encontraba gritándole, como si estuviera reclamándole algo, haciendo que la chica se angustiara más y que apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna:_

_Fionna: Y-yo lo siento, d-de verdad n-no fue mi intención, s-solo somos amigos – dijo la rubia, que se la notaba triste y dolida por la voz quebradiza con la que intentaba calmar a su novio._

_Príncipe Flama: a mí no me basta con una disculpa mi querida Fionna – decía moleste el joven mientras se acercaba mas a la chica- ¡__que crees que soy estupido¡ CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ANDAS COQUETENADO CON ESE ESTIPIDO CHUPA SANGRE- __le recriminaba al joven a la chica que se veía algo asustada por la actitud de este- pero déjame decirte algo no soy tan estúpido como crees y si llegas a engañarme…créeme no te va a ir muy bien – le decía encolerizado el elemental a modo de amenaza a la rubia, que no podía hacer más dejar que una lagrima escapara por sus ojos y bajar su mirada evitando ver al joven que tenía en frente._

_Este ante la acción de la chica, solo consiguió molestarlo más hasta el punto de hacerle daño:_

_Príncipe Flama: ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO¡- le reclamo a la humana mientras la agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas, provocando que estas se quemara._

_Fionna: p-por favor b-basta, m-me lastimas – le suplicaba la chica dejando que más lagrimas escapara por sus ojos._

_Pero antes que el elemental hiciera o dijera algo más, fue detenido por el inmortal que lo empujo bruscamente haciendo que soltara a la chica:_

_Marshall Lee: que no entendiste estúpido, te dijo que la soltaras – le decía muy molesto el vampiro que le dirigía una mirada llena de odio y rencor al hombre de fuego – Fionna ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba el peli negro preocupado por la chica que continuaba con la mirada baja._

_El vampiro al ver que la humana no respondía, quiso acercase más a ella y tocar su hombro, pero esta lo alejo rápidamente y le dijo: _

_Fionna: e-estoy bien, estoy bien Marshall – le decía un poco asustada la rubia – estaré bien no te preocupes – termino de hablar para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa fingida, que el chico obviamente no creyó._

_Pero cuando el vampiro intento decirle algo más fue interrumpido por la vos del príncipe:_

_Príncipe Flama: ya la escuchaste chupa sangre dijo que está bien – decía molesto el príncipe, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al peli negro – además estorbas imbécil._

_Marshall Lee: ¡a quien llamas imbécil maldito pedazo de- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como la humana lo tomaba del hombro._

_Fionna: por favor Marshall ya basta – le suplicaba la chica- por favor déjalo no hagas este problema más grande._

_Marshall Lee: pero…..haaa está bien como quieras – dijo soltándose del agarre de la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar, impotente al no poder hacer nada para proteger a la rubia y lleno de ira hacia ese príncipe que se creía con el derecho de hacerle daño a la chica._

_Finn de Flashback_

Marshall Lee: ¡HAAA MIERDA, MIERDA¡ ¡PORQUE¡ porque deja que ese pedazo de basura haga lo que quiera con ella, la trata como su fuera su juguete…demonios, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, yo – pero en ese momento el vampiro se detuvo en su monologo para recordar las palabras que su amigo le había dicho antes "_a veces se tiene que estar dispuesto a correr algunos riesgos por esa persona"._

Luego de que esas palabras cruzaran su mente el inmortal salió rápidamente de su casa, se dirigió al hogar de la humana, decidido a decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía hace mucho tiempo y tubo que ocultar por temor a perderla por completo, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos que sean necesarios para ganarse el amor que tanto deseaba de la chica.

A mitad de camino se percató de que no llevaba protección alguna, pero luego se dio cuenta que era necesario ya que parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, y antes de terminar de cruzar el bosque, este diviso la figura de la humana que se encontraba sola, debajo de un árbol, con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas. El vampiro al verla sola en ese lugar, bajo rápidamente a este y se acercó a la muchacha, arrodillándose en frente de ella y dijo:

Marshall Lee: Fionna, Fionna, dime que pasa, ¿todo está bien? – Le preguntaba el chico angustiado y desesperado de que hubiera sucedido lo peor – por favor responde ¿estás bien?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la rubia, solo un abrazo por parte de esta como si buscara protección en los brazos del vampiro:

Fionna: q-que bueno que estés aquí Marshall – le decía la chica algo feliz por su presencia- no sabes lo mucho que te necesito ahora- decía mientras se aferraba más a él y escondía su rostro en su hombro.

Marshall Lee: está bien Fionna, está bien….ya estoy aquí – consolaba el demonio a la humana, mientras correspondía su abrazo y acariciaba su largo cabello rubio- no te hizo daño ¿verdad?

Fionna: n-no, no hizo, pero….pero tenías razón Marshall, es un idiota, no vale la pena.

Marshall Lee: no, claro que no lo vale.

Pasaron así, abrazados unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el vampiro por fin se decidió a hablar:

Marshall Lee: Fionna yo….tengo que decirte algo – decía haciendo que la chica se separa un poco de su cuerpo y lo mirara a los ojos – y-yo, yo…..

Fionna: que sucede Marshall, no te- pero fue interrumpida por los labios del vampiro que apresaban los suyos impidiéndole terminar su frase.

Al principio la humana estaba impresionaba por la acción de su "amigo", pero luego correspondió el beso que este le daba, que a pesar de ser algo torpe, era dulce y tierno; luego de unos minutos de seguir con la acción, se separaron por falta de aire, se levantaron del suelo y el peli negro le dijo rápidamente:

Marshall lee: Esto es lo que tenía que decirte Fionna, yo….yo te amo, te he amado por mucho tiempo, pero fui tan estúpido y cobarde que no te lo dije antes….y cuando vi que ya habías encontrado a alguien no quise insistir porque….porque no quería hacerte daño.

La joven estaba algo sorprendida por la confesión del inmortal, pero al intentar decir algo el chico continuo hablando:

Marshall Lee: tal vez no pueda darte arcoíris y mariposas como muchos prometen, tal vez no pueda darte una vida de cuento de hadas sin peleas y discusiones, pero si puedo darte mi amor que es sincero y real y mi corazón que a pesar de todo este tiempo sigue siendo tuyo – le decía de manera tierna y sincera el demonio, mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella- y también puedo prometerte que nunca, jamás te haría daño bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al terminar de hablar, el vampiro se quedó callado esperando la respuesta de la rubia que no llegaba, haciendo que este se impacientara y también angustiara ante el posible rechazo de esta:

Marshall Lee: sabes que mejor olvida- pero esta vez fue detenido por los labios de la chica que se unían con los suyos, en un cálido y tierno beso, luego ella se separó lentamente para decirle:

Fionna: si esto cuenta como respuesta a tu pregunta…..si te amo- le dijo emocionada y llena de felicidad – te amo, te amo, te amo- le decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del inmortal- perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, perdóname si en todo este tiempo te lastime.

Marshall Lee: no perdóname a mí por no haberlo dicho antes- luego este se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica y al estar a escasos centímetros de su boca le dijo – te amo y siempre te amare por toda la eternidad.

Fionna: y yo a ti Marshall – decía por ultima ves la mujer para luego besar al vampiro intensamente, demostrando todo su amor, este por su parte correspondía el beso, que con el paso del tiempo se hizo apasionado pero lleno de sentimientos, el la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y ella rodeaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de este.

Esa tarde de lluvia fue especial para estos dos seres porque a pesar de todas las dificultades sufridas hasta entonces, pudieron al final confesar su amor hacia y otro, y más que nada ser correspondió. Ahora por fin ambos serian felices al lado de la persona correcta, ya que él podría recuperar la sonrisa de ella que parecía se había roto hace tiempo y ella podría curar el corazón de ese demonio, haciendo que la oscuridad se alejara para darle paso a la luz, una luz de esperanza, una luz de felicidad.

_Hola aquí les traigo otro one-shot fiolee como una pequeña continuación del anterior que se titulaba "lágrimas de un demonio enamorado"._

_Me inspire en esta historia y el título, en la canción de Maroon 5 "she will be loved"_

_Espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos luego _


End file.
